Home Town
Home Town is a location in Final Fantasy Legend II. This is the hometown of the main heroes, and the main character's traveling companions homes. Mr. S runs a school in this little town. This town becomes unrevisitable once the player finishes and exits the Cave of North. Story In the middle of the night, Dad wakes up the main character in his/her bedroom and tells him/her that he must leave on a journey. But before he does, he give the main character the Prism MAGI and tells him/her to take care of his/her mother. Years later, the main character tells Jane, the main character's mother that s/he wants to search for Dad, and Jane agrees with him/her. She tells the main character that s/he must go to school and tell Mr. S before s/he leaves on the journey. The main character vows to Jane that s/he'll be back with Dad. At school, Mr. S tells the main character that the ancient gods made this world. Their legacy is left all over their world in the form of MAGI. And the main character's receive from Dad is one piece of the 77 of those MAGI that will make a statue of the goddess Isis. The main character's father had this MAGI in order to prevent MAGI from being abused. Mr. S also mention that if the main character wishes to find his/her father, the best way to find him would be to search for MAGI. The main character's schoolmates comes into the room asking if s/he is leaving. Desiring to leave with him/her on his/her journey. Mr. S tells the main character that its good to have reliable partners, and s/he should take three of them. After the main character has chosen three partners, Mr. S tells that they should go to the town beyond the Cave of North. The heroes try to leave Home Town, but Mr. S catches up to them and decides to join them on their journey through the Cave of North. After the destruction of Arsenal. The main character along with Dad finally returns home. In the middle of the night, Dad wakes up the main character in his/her bedroom and tells him/her that he must leave. The main character ask him for the reason, and he tells him/her that it's the Lost Ark. The main character gets out of bed and tells Dad s/he's coming with him. Before they manage to get out of the window, Jane catches them. She tells them that she's tired of staying at home and the constant worrying, demanding that they take her with them. Dad agrees and they all exit through the window. Treasure * Prism * Cure Etymology Hometown or home town is the city or town where one grew up, or the place of one's principal residence. It is not to be confused with birthplace, although the two can be the same place. Trivia *In the Japanese version, the family went searching for the Three Imperial Treasures instead of the Lost Ark. Their cameo makes more sense in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Legend III, where the three items needed to forge the Kusanagi Sword (translated as Emperor in the North American version) are the Three Imperial Treasures (he gives the player the "Katana"). Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Legend II Category:Towns